zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
First Battle of Eris-7 (Zeon Civil War)
The First Battle of Eris-7 Clearly known as the Invasion of Eris-7 was a failed attempt conducted by the Principality of Zeon in Invading the Capital Planet of Neo Zeon, during the Third Year of the Zeon Civil War. Despite a Neo victory, the Invasion of Eris-7 would strive off the Neo forces for several weeks due to environmental damage and civilian loses. The Attack on Eris-7 would show Neo Zeon Dictator Kox Ernest that the Principality of Zeon may be outdated but are not as weak as he had hoped. 2 Years after the Invasion Neo Zeon would attack the Principality at Norton, where they would occupy the Colony and steal a large majority of Mobile Suits that will be used for a special operation that will bring about Victory to Neo Zeon and avenging the Invasion by the Principality. Prior to the Invasion The Invasion 'Battle in Space' 'Orbital Defenses Breached' 'Fighting on the Surface' 'Decent on Eris-7' After breaching the Neo Zeon orbital space defenses, that were commanded by 48th Metal Battalion Rob Mabarack, the Principality of Zeon, began their great decent toward the surface of Eris-7, where GAW attack carriers were unleashed by the Zeon fleet. On October 21st, UC.0098. After deploying about 30-40 GAW Attack carriers, to the planet surface, the Principality of Zeon immediately began to blockade the planet, in hopes of preventing any signs of Neo Zeon ships from escaping the ground assault on the surface. On the ground, Heirshy along with the 49th Zeon Battalion, and Char Aznable with the 83rd Cores was deployed on the country side, while dodging intense heavy fire from Neo Zeon fortifications all over the terrain, beginning the Invasion, and forever changing the course of history for both the Principality of Zeon and Neo Zeon militaries. Upon landing on the ground, the Principality of Zeon began to clear out the fortifications and anti air turrets in the surrounding regions temporarily clearing the skies to allow more Mobile suits to descend on to the planet's surface. 'First Attack' After successfully landing on the planet, and clearing out most of the defenses in early dusk, the Principality of Zeon began the massive Deployment of all forces all over Eris-7. Upon a successful landing, the Principality of Zeon made their presence known by and destroying the Neo Zeon town of Kaliono, while Char Aznable was ordered to clear out the Neo Zeon forces out in the forests of Jalu. While piloting his ancient Red Comet Zaku II, Char led a full Mobile Suit blitz against the entire forest region on the night of October 21st, UC.0098, where multiple Zeon mobile suits attacked and destroyed multiple Neo Zeon pill boxes, defenses and even camps and towns located all around the forests. During these assertions against Neo Zeon in the forests, Heirshy was ordered by Admiral Kycilia to attack a large group of Neo Zeon forces on the way to reinforce the arsenal that was being demolished in the forest. The group was immediately attacked and eliminated by the morning of October 22nd, UC.0098, where not long after, the Principality of Zeon reinforced their ranks on the ground and began to expand all over Eris-7, but most of their Invasion was concentrated on the Continent of Hairoku. 'Neo Zeon's Response' After the night Attack, work of the Principality of Zeon Invasion of Eris-7, quickly reached Yakowa, the capital of Eris-7, where the shocked and enraged dictator, ordered the armies of the 687 Mobile Suit Nero Division into the nation of Hakhoro, where they automatically clashed with the Principality of Zeon on the Kenmoradia Fields, and were able to successfully repel a Zeon Invasion on the costal city of Yazmuni. During the response, another group of Neo Zeon forces, the 932nd Space War Battalion was sent in to fill in and guard the cities around the planet's surface from any Zeon Attack. At the time when the cities were being occupied and guarded by Neo Zeon forces, the Principality of Zeon was able to lower ground units onto the planet surfaces, in order to establish outposts and take over cities and establish order to the populations, Neo Zeon planetary defense commander Roy Korus immediately sent in multiple mobile suit attacks against these ground units in hopes of thinking out the Principality of Zeon in the country side, but some of these attacks were thwarted due to Zeon mobile suit escorts, or Heirshy. 'Scattered on the Country Side' Though able to gain vests territory on the continent of Haikoru, the Principality of Zeon, due to lack of navigation and knowledge of the Planet's vests terrain became isolated in the Country side of Eris-7, where the forces of Neo Zeon attended to keep the confusion up, by constantly attacking and disrupting Zeon operations on the ground. Heirshy was then ordered by Admiral Kycilia to launch a surprise attack on a large force of Neo Zeon forces enroot towards the Principality of Zeon's main staging area at Unikoru Hill. After successfully destroying a large column of Neo Zeon forces on the Lamu River crossing, the Principality of Zeon were able to launch a direct attack towards the Neo Zeon base at Ignoru Park, that was run by Admiral Ignus Schiving. The Principality of Zeon, despite containing heavy loses were able to successfully occupy Ignoru Park, and force the Neo Zeon defenders into retreat, where Heirshy was then ordered to move out and attack the retreating forces. Despite Heirshy being successful in preventing the Neo Zeon forces from escaping the Park, more Neo Zeon forces arrived in Hairoku, this time with battle cruiser support and mobile armor, this sudden turning point would eventually allow the forces of Neo Zeon to thin out the Principality of Zeon in several directions in the country side, scattering most of the Invasion force into 4 different units. By October 24th, supplies began to start running low, as Zeon ships were eventually getting stopped by Neo Zeon reinforcements coming from Magera Space Fortress, there by weakening some of the Invasion forces on the ground, and depleting their reserves, to replace units lost on Eris-7. At this time Neo Zeon forces began constantly shooting down multiple GAW Attack carriers before they could drop Mobile suits onto the ground, and were even able to successfully bring down a Zanzibar over the mountains of Carloaw, which resulted into a large fire fight in the mountains, with both Char Aznable and Heirshy being sent in by Admiral Kycilia to reinforce the stranded crew. On October 25th, a group of Zeon supplement ships were able to breach through the Neo Zeon lines with the help of Relina Nora, and restock the Invasion force on the ground with more equipment and mobile suits on the ground. Despite restocking, the Principality of Zeon Invading forces were still stalled in multiple sectors around Hairoku, and were then ordered by Admiral Kycilia to form a defensive role until reinforcements could arrive. 'Advance on Valium' 'Zeon attempts to Regroup' 'Battle of JuAsha Fortress' 'Neo Counter Attack' 'Zeon Withdraw' Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Zeon Civil War Category:Zeon Civil War Engagements Category:UC 0098